fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 32
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 32: Major Negotiation, Part 2 Of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYj7-ciNUFw "..I'm so sorry Avalon, if you want me to go back to-" Said Sierra trying to comfort him but he interrupts her. "No, that is fine. I'll get through it, you have to make sure you do what you are suppose to do over there." Said Avalon trying to stay strong. Sierra knows the pain Avalon feels due to his sister's death, but she is not willing to argue with Avalon at this moment. "Alright, I'll talk to you later then." Stated Sierra. "Bye honey, I hope you try and have a good time while you and Blazer are dealing with the negotiation." Commented Avalon. "I'll try." Said Sierra and hangs up the phone. She then goes to change and get ready to go to the Beltran company with Blazer in half an hour. {Pachirisu Hotel, Blazer's Suite, 11:08AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 Blazer has just finished getting ready, he puts on a very elegant scarf that he had bought for this occasion. "The circumstances will justify my reasons." Said Blazer to himself. He smiles at the mirror as he admires his scarf dearly. Sierra knocks on his suite's door to check if he is ready to go to the company yet. "Ah Sierra, you must be ready as well. Shall we go?" Asked Blazer with elegance. "Yes of course, we don't want to be late after all." Replied Sierra, they both go downstairs to the lobby and proceed to call a taxi to take them both to the company. {Company De Los Beltran, Lobby, 11:35AM} Cole is seen pacing around the lobby and speaking to Tamara. "Where are they? They should be here by now." Exclaimed Cole impatiently. "Well Cole, they said they'd be here by eleven-thiry. Maybe they are running slightly late." Stated Tamara. Two well dressed people enter then enter the lobby, Tamara notices them. "Oh Cole look, I think its them." Said Tamara with excitement. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IsMfuEQE_s Cole turns behind and sees them both, even after many years he is able to recognize Blazer. "So you two must be, Sierra Granish De Hayward and Blazer Aristo am I right?" Asked Cole. "Yes you are." Replied Sierra with assurance. Blazer can't help but to feel that he knows this person, but still can't tell that it is Cole. "Might we have the honor to know who this is?" Asked Blazer with slight bother-ment. Cole does a very disturbing smirk, he is surprised that Blazer did not recognize him. "I'm Cole Beltran, owner of this company now since the tragic death of my parents, some months ago." Addressed Cole with arrogance. Blazer is impacted to the max, he can not believe the person they must negotiate with is his adolescent enemy. "Blazer are you okay? You seem pale." Said Sierra as she noticed Blazer pale. "Do you need some water, Blazer?" Asked Cole with hypocrisy. Blazer regains his posture and attitude, he won't let Cole intimidate him. "I'm fine, now then lets get to this negotiation please. Shall we go to your office, Cole?" Asked Blazer with a serious tone of voice. "Lets go to my office, sure." Agreed Cole and takes them both to his office upstairs. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U {Company De Los Beltran, Cole's Office, 12:45PM} Cole sits behind his desk, while Blazer and Sierra sit on the two chairs in-front. "Would you like me to review the contract one last time or is everything ready?" Asked Cole with diplomacy. Sierra and Blazer look at one another wondering if they should review the contract one last time. "What do you think Blazer?" Asked Sierra. "I think its fine, you can go ahead and sign it, Cole." Stated Blazer, indifferently. Cole then proceeds to sign the contract after he signs it, Blazer and Sierra as well sign it to close the negotiation and make it official. "I guess we are done here then?" Asked Blazer, wanting to leave the office immediately. "Yes we are, but I'd like to have a word with you, Blazer. If you don't mind of course." Requested Cole, Blazer accepts and Sierra goes back to the hotel. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters